Chad
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: Annabeth scores a trip to Chad. Percy, being the Seaweed Brain that he usually is, doesn't understand and gets jealous of someone that doesn't exist. Slight Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story we thought of a few days ago. It's not going to be very long, only four chapters. **

**Also, please check out our other stories if you haven't already. We just updated Taylor Swift Songfics and the final chapter of Girls Night Out should be coming soon.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the dining room table. They were both gobbling up this super-delicious lasagna that Sally had dropped off the day before. Apparently, Paul's latest hobby was cooking. Not that anyone minded. It was better than golf, which Annabeth had forced Percy to learn for "bonding time." Let's just say that Percy was _quite dangerous _when it came to swinging a golf club. (He had hit Paul more than the golf balls.) Anyway, Paul always had leftovers, which always tasted really great.

"This tastes awesome," Annabeth said, between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, I know," Percy agreed. His eyes were glued to the TV screen, where a Glee rerun was on. Though he would never admit it, Glee was his guilty pleasure.

At first, Percy was forced by Annabeth to watch with him. Though neither singing or dancing was one of his (small amount of) talents, Percy was hooked at "Don't Stop Believing." He sometimes wished he did have talent in the arts, especially when Annabeth was obsessing over how "dreamy" Blaine Anderson was. _Hmph! _he thought. _Just because a guy can sing and has super-slick hair doesn't mean..._

"Shh! Shh! You're being so loud! It's Blaine!" Annabeth scolded. Percy hadn't realized that he had been muttering out loud. She stared at the TV, where Blaine and the Warblers were singing "Hey Soul Sister" by Train.

"I wasn't loud," Percy grumbled. _Stupid Warblers with their stupid talent and stupid 8 part harmonies..._

"Percy! SHHHHHHH!" Annabeth shouted in his face, putting a finger to her lips for effect. She focused her eyes on the screen once more. Percy huffed but kept quiet. He knew better than to interrupt Annabeth's "Blaine time."

Just then, they _were_ interrupted by Annabeth's ringing iPhone. She looked reluctant to turn away from her beloved Blaine for just a moment, but finally turned away from the TV. Annabeth checked who was calling, smiled, and picked up. "Hello? Alex? Hey!"

Alex Cline was Annabeth's good friend at Harvard graduate school. Both girls were studying architecture. They hadn't talked or seen each other since they graduated last year, so Annabeth wondered why she had called.  
>Percy had his full attention on Glee. Now, the New Directions, a.k.a. the kids from McKinley High were performing. They were actually really good! He found himself singing along.<p>

Annabeth left Percy and his off-tune singing to go to the kitchen since she couldn't hear Alex over his screeching.

"Sorry, Alex. It's noisy here," she apologized. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"It's great talking to you, Annabeth. We haven't seen each other since last year at Harvard," Alex laughed. "How've you been?"

"Great. I got my own place recently. I've got my new roommate, Percy, here too," Annabeth said.

"Oh, so I'm just a roommate?" called Percy from the dining room, sounding slightly insulted.

Annabeth ignored him, but wondered how he had heard that through the door.

"Nice. So, you'll never guess what happened to me at work!" Alex exclaimed.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, leaning on the counter.

"Well, my boss assigned me to design this building for a school in Africa!"

Annabeth smiled. "That's amazing, Alex! What part of Africa?"

"Chad!" Alex said. "And there's more! Just for interest, I wanted to take a quick trip there. I heard it's amazing, and you know how we've all wanted to go around the world!"

Annabeth sighed. "You're so lucky..."  
>"No, Annabeth! <em>We're<em> lucky!" she gushed. "We're all going to Chad! You, me, and Allie! I've just got to plan things out with you guys, and we're set for two weeks next month!"

"W-wow, Alex! How'd you do that?" Annabeth asked, amused.

Annabeth felt bewildered by Alex's crazy impulsive plans, but that was true Alex. She was the most daring of their group in grad-school, playing some good old funny pranks on the mean girls at Harvard. Their other good friend, Allie, was the opposite, a shy artsy bookworm. Together, the girls were called the "Triple A's" or just "The A's", obviously because their first names all started with "A." Annabeth loved them both to death.

"So, I just planned it out. Don't worry. I got your plane ticket already on sale," Alex told her. "It's all good."

Annabeth thought practically. "As much as I would love to, I can't just leave."

"Come on, A-beth. This is something we've wanted to do since Harvard! And you're not busy,are you?" Alex pressed.

Annabeth thought for a moment. She _could _ask for a vacation from her boss at the architecture company... "Well, what day is the flight? And what time?"

"It's May 2nd at 8 A.M.," Alex specified. "Come on! Even Allie said yes!"

"Okay!" Annabeth replied, giving in. She smiled. "There's just going to be a LOT of planning to do!"

Suddenly, Percy appeared at the doorway. Annabeth clutched at her chest. "Gods, Percy, you scared me," she said.

"Well, my song ended," he admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully and put the phone back up on her ear.

"Awesome! Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Alex said, hanging up.

"Bye," Annabeth told her, just a second too late. She snapped her phone shut and turned to Percy, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh no," Percy said. "I know that look." He began to get scared and backed out the door slowly.

"No, no, It's not anything bad. I'm going to Chad for a month!" Annabeth exclaimed happily.  
>Percy scrunched his eyebrows together. No, he couldn't think of anybody named Chad.<p>

"And, where is this _Chad_?" he spat out the name in distaste.

"Africa! It's going to be so amazing!" Annabeth jumped up and down.

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks," Annabeth answered. _So, Annabeth is spending two weeks with somebody named Chad in Africa? _Percy thought. _I have to find out more about this guy._

"What does Chad look like?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked puzzled, but she continued. "I don't know. Hot, I guess. But really pretty."

Percy went bug-eyed. _She thought a dude was pretty and hot? _"Uh, I don't know what to say..."

"Yeah, and Alex invited me. And Allie's going, too! You know how the "Triple A's' are," Annabeth said, with a dreamy look on her face. " We all wanted to visit Chad for the longest time!

"Hmm, really?" Percy frowned. "You never mentioned Chad."

"Well, I mean, it's Africa. It's so far away!" Annabeth laughed. She shook her head. "Alex got a job designing a school over there. Isn't that amazing? And she loves Chad just as much as Allie and I do."  
>Percy was exasperated. He thought about what happened on <em>Glee<em> when Rachel and Quinn both loved Finn. That didn't go well...So what was up with the "Triple A's" all having crushes on Chad? _I mean, did they share EVERYTHING? _

"Aren't you guys jealous of each other then?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Why would we be jealous?" Annabeth giggled at his lack of understanding about girls. She figured that maybe with guys, they had more competition. "Allie and I aren't jealous of Alex, just because she got an architecture job. After all, I'm working on my own projects," Annabeth pointed out.

"Uh, okay?" Percy commented. "So, Chad likes successful girls?"

Annabeth was cracking up now. "What are you even talking about? You're so funny sometimes, Seaweed Brain." She walked out of the room and back to Glee.

"I will get to the bottom of this," Percy said, gritting his teeth. "I will NOT be confused by _that woman_!" He thought for a moment and looked around if anyone was watching. He flexed his muscles and tried to imitate the Old Spice Guy. "At least, not _again_! I am MAN!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted.

"Coming, Annabeth!" Percy said, quickly, rushing over.

"Chad will be so amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed, as she patted the couch for Percy to sit down.

Before Percy could respond, Glee was back on and Chad was forgotten.

**Review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How'd you guys like the first chapter?**

**So sorry we've not been updating much, and a very humungo sorry to everyone who has been following Midnight Madness. That story hasn't been updated in nearly 2 months, but we can't come up with any ideas! We've been playing with some ideas in our heads and will update as soon as we get something written up. Anyway, if any of y'all have any ideas, please PM us or leave a review on the Midnight Madness story. **

**But for now, please enjoy chapter 2 of Chad!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

The next day, Percy woke up to the sound of sizzling. He immediately perked up, got out of bed, and ran into the kitchen, his socks sliding on the hardwood floor.  
>Annabeth was at the stove, transferring the bacon onto a plate. He frowned. She never made bacon in the mornings, since it took time and effort and they both had to go to work. In fact, there was a heaping pile of frozen waffles in the freezer and a cupboard stocked with various cereals. So what was the occasion?<br>Percy thought hard. No, it wasn't her birthday, (she would've dropped present hints at least 2 weeks before), and it wasn't his either, he was sure of that. No holidays today...so what?

Annabeth turned around and noticed Percy standing behind her. She smiled, and he noticed that she looked like she had put quite a bit of effort into her look today. Annabeth had her blond hair down and it was straightened. Her grey eyes shone like she had a secret. For all Percy knew, maybe she did.

"Hey Percy! I was just making some breakfast. You want?" she asked. He nodded and sat down at their makeshift dining table. Annabeth handed him a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The smell wafted off the plate, and Percy breathed in deeply.

"Mmmm. Annabeth, when'd you find time to make all this?" he asked, mouth stuffed full of pancake and maple syrup.

"Oh, I got up early," she answered, wiping her hands on a dish rag. "I gotta go start packing, but there's more on the counter if you want." She left the kitchen, whistling to herself all the way to her bedroom.

Percy knew now. Chad had caused all this. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore. "Well, she's in a great mood," he grumbled to no one in particular. He took a bite of the delicious gourmet meal that Annabeth made. "Ugh, stupid Chad-food."

"What's that, Percy?" a cocky girl's voice asked behind him. Percy knew it wasn't Annabeth, so...

Thalia Grace stood in the doorway of their apartment. She wore a fitted black leather jacket over a silver tank top and black jeans. Though Thalia was an immortal girl that would always look like a young teen, she looked more mature now. Like, she had seen it all. She held out her arms for a hug.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaimed, accepting her hug. "How have you been?"

"Amazing. Lots of adventure. What about you?" Thalia replied.

"Who's here?" Annabeth called.

"ME!" Thalia shouted, just as Annabeth came into the kitchen.

"Thalia!"

The girls embraced each other tightly.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since forever!" Annabeth replied.

"I know. Well, Lady Artemis says that us Hunters are on break, so I thought I'd drop by. So, what's been going on lately?" Thalia asked, settling into their couch and eyeing Annabeth and Percy with a mysterious glance.

"AFRICA!" Annabeth squealed. "I'm going to see Chad!"

"Chad!" Thalia exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"What's so great about seeing Chad?" Percy blurted out, without meaning to.

Annabeth stared at him for a moment. "Uh, what isn't? Are you okay, Percy?"

Percy nodded, quickly. "Oh, I'm fine. Er, sorry..."

Thalia's piercing blue eyes widened. "You're so lucky! I've always wanted to visit Chad! But you know us Hunters, right? Busy, busy!"

Annabeth had that dreamy expression on her face again. "Everything about Chad is amazing. The culture, the scenery, the food, the wildlife!"

Now, Percy was more confused then ever! He needed to find out more about this Chad, but first, he needed to figure out how. As we know, Percy wasn't the sharpest sword in the demigod cabin...But wait, he knew someone who was, at least, better than him. Grover!

"Excuse me!" Percy interjected. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I have to call someone, okay?" He dashed off, leaving Annabeth and Thalia still chattering like schoolgirls.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Thalia and Annabeth said that they were going shopping. <em>Perfect<em>, Percy thought. It gave him plenty of time to investigate.

"Aren't you coming?" Annabeth asked.

Without thinking, Percy clutched his stomach. "Uh, not feeling well today, dear," he lied.

"Don't ever call me 'dear'," Annabeth said with a warning tone, but she smiled before shutting the door behind her.

Once the girls left, Percy looked around one more time. "Coast is clear, G-Man," he whispered.

Grover came up from his hiding spot in the pantry. "Okay, so what's the plan again? You didn't exactly tell me why I'm here."

Percy took a deep breath in. "Grover, I think Annabeth is..._cheating_."

Grover gasped. "No!"

Percy nodded. He threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Yes, it's all so twisted!"

"With who?" Grover questioned. He frowned. "Don't tell me Luke came back from the dead!"

Percy shook his head. "You really are stupid!"

Grover put his hand on his furry hip. "Do you want me to help you or NOT?"

"Yes." Percy rolled his eyes. Then, he grew serious. "Okay, the plan is to search the house for any evidence of this

Chad. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Grover said. He squinted at the counter. "Who made pancakes?"

"Just hurry up!" Percy hissed. On his way out of the kitchen, he swiped another pancake himself.

Grover was checking the file cabinets, while Percy was looking through Annabeth's old photo albums for evidence of this Chad. Just then, he saw something that looked quite suspicious. It was a photo of Annabeth as a young teen and this other wacky looking dude in dark sunglasses wearing socks with sandals. They stood in front of the Smithsonian museum. Scrawled in the corner in her neat writing was:** What a keeper!**

"That's Chad!" Percy cried.

Grover trotted over on his hooves. He looked at the photo and then at Percy. "Are you out of your mind?" he snorted.

"This is not a laughing matter," Percy replied, angrily.

"That's YOU, stupid!" Grover cackled.

"What? No it isn't..." he protested, but upon further examination Percy realized it really was him. He laughed. "Oh, now I remember! I lost my sneakers on the plane, and all the gift shop had was sandals."

"And you call me stupid?" Grover went back to looking in the file cabinets. He pulled out a light purple notebook and started flipping through it. Grover gasped and then slammed the notebook shut.

"What was that?" Percy demanded.

"That-was Annabeth's journal," Grover said.

Percy winced. He wanted to know more about Chad but going through someone else's journal was just plain mean. "Don't read it," he told Grover.

"Dude, if you want some answers, try actually talking to Annabeth," Grover replied, shutting the cabinet. "This isn't working. We've got nothing except your dumb socks-with-sandals photo."

Percy sighed. "I guess I have to ask her."

"Good. Well, I've got to check um, the TV if this show's on," Grover mumbled, going over to the living room. He turned on the TV to find another Glee rerun. "Yes! It is!" he exclaimed. Then, looking at Percy, he stiffened. "It's for Juniper. She loves the show, so I check if it's on for her."

Percy glanced at the TV. Normally, he'd be psyched to watch, but he had more important things in mind. He didn't really know what to do, but he found that snooping wasn't the answer. Or maybe it was...He looked at Annabeth's laptop, which had just made a _Bing!_ sound. A new email was from Alex. Should he look?

_Well, it's just for research, _Percy told himself, and crept over.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a new chapter of Chad! Make sure to check out our new story Buddies if you haven't already. **

**There is also a slight reference to a song in here. Virtual cookies to the people who tell us the line/lines! **

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
><strong>

***Note: Everything that's underlined is part of the e-mail.***

From: "Alex"  
>To: "A-beth", "Allie"<p>

Hi girls! Can't wait to see Chad, and neither can you two, huh? Just saying. I got the plane tickets already to go. Oh, and Allie, you're in charge of booking the hotel. Annabeth, you can tell us what to pack.

Triple A's :)

-Alex

Percy scanned the rest of the emails. There was one that Annabeth sent.

From: "Annabeth Chase"   
>To: "Alex Cline" , "Allie Shah"<p>

Just wanted to say THANKS to Alex for making this all possible and Allie for coming! I can't wait to visit Chad, and I know that this vacation will be INCREDIBLE! I guess for the two weeks, pack light summer clothes because Chad is definitely hot. Bring the basic essentials, but let's leave the electronics (except phones) behind. Chad's got enough entertainment for that. Definitely bring extra bug spray and sunscreen. Oh, and don't forget a canteen for water. 

That's all for now.

3 A-beth

_Chad is "definitely hot"? And what kind of entertainment did she mean? Is he a clown? _Percy wondered. He felt so betrayed.

Percy walked over to Grover who was settled in the couch watching Glee. "This sucks, Grover. I have to break up with her."

"Mm-hmm." Grover nodded. "Wait, sorry, what?"

Percy grabbed the remote, turned down the volume and stood in front of him deliberately so he couldn't see the TV. "I _said_, I have to break up with her."

"It will be okay, Perce. Don't worry..." Grover said, listening now.

"Yeah, but I can't believe Annabeth would do this," Percy sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go now, Percy," Grover said, looking at the time. "Got some errands to do. Good luck, man." Percy and Grover "bro-hugged" and soon he left. Percy bounced on the couch and un-muted the television.

"And now, we're back on Glee!" the announcer dude said.

The scene was of Blaine. Percy groaned. "Another guy that's better than me!"

* * *

><p>Annabeth came home with some shopping bags only to find Percy sitting sullenly on the couch. His normally peaceful sea-green eyes narrowed when he saw her.<p>

"Hello," Percy said, with an eerie calmness.

"Uh, hey," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Percy countered.

Annabeth laughed nervously. "What's going on?" she asked, a little worried

"You tell me," he said, bitterly. "You could've told me if you liked someone else, Annabeth. You didn't have to sneak behind my back and then go to Africa!"

Annabeth was confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Chad!" Percy said, exasperated. "You don't need to deny it!"

"What does Chad have to do with anything?" Annabeth demanded. "And what do you mean, liking someone else?"

"We're over," Percy said, shaking his head. "And I want my cat back!"

"We don't own a cat," Annabeth pointed out.

Percy pointed to the cat mini statue atop the fireplace's mantle. He painted it for her in this pottery shack when they were fourteen. "My present for your fourteenth birthday. I want it back."

"What? No! Explain yourself! Why are we breaking up?" Annabeth cried.

"It's obvious. You like someone else. So go ahead. I just don't understand why you would do this," Percy muttered. He got his keys from the dining room table and took the cat.

"Wait!" Annabeth said, tearing up. "I don't like someone else! I don't even know what you're talking about!" She paused. "And put the cat down!"

"Chad, Annabeth! CHAD!" Percy blurted out. "Geez! You're always talking about him now, and-ugh!"

"Him?" Annabeth snorted. Then, realization hit her like a tidal wave. "Ohh! You thought Chad was a human?" She started cracking up.

"Oh, so now you're just going to laugh at me?" Percy shook his head. "I'm out of here! Let's go, Mittens!" he said, addressing the ceramic cat.

Annabeth quickly composed herself. "Don't go!" she said, smiling. "I'll explain! Chad is a coun-"

The door slammed shut and Percy was gone.

"Chad is a country," Annabeth whispered.

**Aw, I'm sorry to leave you on that note, but there's only one chapter left! **

**Remember, the more people review, the faster the next chapter comes! You know you just want to press that blue button! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow you guys! Thank you for the tremendous support! Last chapter got 22 reviews all by itself and that is probably our record for most reviews for one chapter. We didn't really think we would get much feedback from this story but I guess we were proven wrong. :)**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of Chad. :( Enjoy it anyway, and don't forget to read the very important announcement at the bottom!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"He is the stupidest guy on the planet!" Annabeth vented, through Video-Chat. "He hasn't been back for two days. Sally doesn't even know where he is!"

Alex and Allie stared back on the screen.

"As much as this is completely tragic," Allie noted, stifling a giggle, "It's hilarious! I can't believe Percy thought that Chad was a dude! That is so off from what Chad really is, a country in Africa!"

"Yeah, it was hilarious at first, Allie!" Annabeth said, annoyed. "But now what? He thinks it's REAL!"

"Just call him and tell him the truth!" Alex advised.

"I've tried calling, texting, emailing, chatting, EVERYTHING!" Annabeth snapped. "Here's my point. Percy is missing. This went from a bad joke to a serious issue!"

"Call one of his friends," Allie suggested, running a comb through her long dark hair.

"I called his friend Grover, but he said that Percy wasn't there!" Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "This is NOT COOL!"

"Okay, A-beth. Just chill for a day or two, and I'm sure things will be fine!" Alex said.

"Maybe that's how you deal with things, but not me," Annabeth snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh. She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just super stressed."

"Okay, you need to watch a movie or something," Allie told her. "Log off this video-chat and do something."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right, Allie." She pressed the END CHAT button. Annabeth walked into the living room and popped a movie into the DVD player, not even caring which one it was. She pulled her legs up on the couch and waited for the title of the movie to show up. It was You Again. She smiled. This was one of her favorites. Then she frowned, remembering that she had watched this with Percy. _Gods, where is he? _she thought.

Then, Annabeth sat up quickly. "Why didn't I think of this before!" she muttered. "Ηλίθιο, ανόητο, ηλίθιο!" She ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. There was a nice skylight coming from above and it created a pretty rainbow colored mist. She dashed out of the bathroom and into her own bedroom and roughly opened a drawer. Inside were three drachmas. She grabbed one and rushed into the bathroom once more.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," I said out loud, throwing the drachma into the mist. It disappeared. "Percy Jackson." A shimmering image of Percy appeared. It looked like he was in a car. Mittens was clutched tightly in his left hand, and a spoon was in his right. Balancing on his knees was a half-gallon of what looked to be chocolate ice-cream.

"Percy!" I shouted. He looked over at me, startled, and the ice-cream he was about to eat missed his mouth and hit his cheek.

"Annabeth!" he said, using the back of his hand to wipe off the sticky goodness. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Uh, somewhere," was his lame response. I tried to look out his window but the image was too fuzzy.

"Percy, I have to tell you something," I said.

"Uh, kinda busy here!" he replied, gesturing to the food.

"Too bad!"

"What do you _want_, Annabeth?" he asked, annoyed. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair. I could tell he was annoyed.

"Percy, Chad doesn't exist!" I blurted, then mulled over my words for a moment. "What I mean is, Chad exists, but not like you think! He's a-"

"Hot and entertaining guy? Yeah, I know. I looked through your e-mails," he told me, giving me a cold stare. Percy turned the keys and started up the ignition. "WHOA!" he shouted, as he swerved on the road. There were some honking drivers and some "choice words" that they shouted at poor Percy.

"No, he's a- Wait, you looked through my e-mails?" I shouted at him, suddenly angry. "Why?"

"Um, no?" Percy replied, absentmindedly, while following directions on his map. He didn't believe in a GPS, after one experience where it had led him into a forest instead of Wells Fargo.

"You just said you did! Ooohh, I'm gonna get you..." I remembered the reason why I Iris messaged him in the first place. "That's not the point. The point is, Chad's a country, Percy! A place! Not a person!" Percy slammed on his brakes.

"What?" he yelled.

"Percy, you're gonna get in an accident!" I managed to scream right before a car nearly collided with his.

Percy cursed in Greek. He placed his foot on the accelerator and the car zoomed forward.

"Just pull over!" I advised. He took the next exit and stopped the car in a nearby McDonald's.

"Chad's a COUNTRY!"

"Yes! Chad is a country in Africa! Alex got a project to design a school over there, and she wanted to take Allie and I with her. We've all wanted to go there since grad-school," I told him, glad he was finally getting it. "Chad is hot, because of the 100-degree weather. It's also entertaining because there's lots of things to see there."

"Oh." He sat back in his seat. "I feel stupid now."

I laughed. "You should."

He looked slightly offended, but he was sheepishly smiling. "So...Are we cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But I still have to get back at you for reading my e-mails." I smiled.

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't come back." But he smiled too. His image started fading.

"I'll see you at home, Seaweed Brain," I told him.

"See you." And with one last lopsided grin, Percy swiped a hand through the message.

_Percy POV_

Gods, how much stupidity can one guy hold? As I have just realized, a LOT! I mean, how was I supposed to know that Chad was a country? I've never been any good at geography!

I pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot and turned on the radio. The song was Teenage Dream, Warblers version. Wow. MORE Blaine Anderson...

Nevertheless, I sang along, even dancing a bit in my seat. Some drivers passing by him gave me weird looks, most of them being bus drivers, but it's not like I cared.

"I'MMA GET YOUR HEART RACING! IN MY SKIN-TIGHT JEANS! BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT!" I belted out. And then, I heard an echo. Not just any echo, my echo. It was my voice, bouncing off the walls of the tunnel I was driving through. Wait, what? How was that possible? Weird.

I leaned against the window, only to have my head rest on the open air where the window should've been. That was only when I realized that my window was rolled down. Whoops.

"I didn't mean to scare any kids!" I shouted out, right before pressing the button that rolled my window back up.

Fifty minutes of terribly off-tune Glee songs later, I arrived at the apartment. Still singing Silly Love Songs to myself, I let himself into my home, to find Annabeth sitting on the couch, watching some movie. I sat next to her, and let a few awkward seconds passed before she said something.

"I'm still mad at you."

I sighed, and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm a stupid Seaweed Brain who doesn't know his proper geography." I paused. "Oh, and you can have the cat back." I held out Mittens. She had a chocolate stain on the top of one of her ears, but otherwise she looked alright.

Annabeth looked at me, trying not to laugh. "Well, I do like that cat..."

We laughed together.

"Funny, you're the only girl in the world that can put up with my stupidity," I laughed, smiling down at her and setting Mittens down on the coffee table.

"Only if you put up with my micro-managing," Annabeth teased. She stared at me for a full two seconds. "I was worried about you."

"Worried? I just decided to take a road trip. I stayed at the Hilton for two nights," I laughed. "New York City's the best!" Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me for a moment, but then she smiled.

"Glad to have you back," she told me, resting on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her blond head. Annabeth smiled up at me, and I somehow knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this girl. Okay, that was slightly cheesy, like something you'd hear in the Bachelor, but I didn't mind.

Annabeth got up suddenly, and she slapped my thigh in the process.

"Ow! What?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the couch.

"Now that you're here, you can help me with my bags. They're too heavy to carry to the front door." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I groaned. _The Chad lives on. _

**So, didja like it? Sorry if you thought it was kind of rushed...Please Review!  
><strong>

**Anyway, WE WILL BE HAVING A CONTEST!**

**This ending to Chad is kind of vague so we want you to write an epilogue. It can be anything you want: Percy calling Annabeth in Chad, Annabeth getting back after her trip, WHATEVER YOU WANT! **

**PM us to say if you are entering this contest, and if you have any questions. We're still figuring out the prize, but we will email all the entrants when the time comes. Updates will be posted on our profile. **

**Deadline: November 26. (Two weeks from now!)**

**Get writing, and thanks to all of you in advance! :)  
><strong>


	5. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I know we said Chapter 4 would be the last chapter, but we had a contest for this story and decided to post the epilogue here. The winner of the contest was no-percabeth-is-no-life. _This chapter will also be posted on her account shortly, and I would suggest reading and reviewing it there instead._  
><strong>

**We hope you enjoy her epilogue, as it is sweet and we had a fun time reading it. Thanks to everyone who entered!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

***Special Disclaimer*: ThreeOlympianGoddesses does not have anything to do with this chapter. We did not write or make up the plot: only fixed some spelling and punctuation mistakes and added a few sentences. All rights go to no-percabeth-is-no-life.  
><strong>

"Wake up, Annabeth!" a girly voice yelled.

"Ugh, my mum mimips…" I mumbled on my pillow. I tried to say 'Five more minutes!'but I don't think my friends heard me.

"Here, let me help, Allie." _Oh, no. _Bonk! Alex thumped the top of my head. I looked up groggily.

"OW!" I yelled at Alex, who just smiled in satisfaction and told me to hurry.

We have been in Chad for five days now. Five unforgettable days of my life.

Many of the people here are fascinated by my blonde curly hair. Everyone wanted to touch it, which at first I was kinda unsure of, but I'm okay with it now. Actually, not really.

We started building the schools by day three. All the men in town pitched in. During our free time we played soccer with the kids. A little four year old, Berko, has gotten really close with me.

Today started normally: eating some bread for breakfast, and then helping with building.

"Hi Berko!" I greeted my little pal.

"How-wow, Nanny-Beth." He said while giving me a flower.

"Thank you!" I placed the flower in my hair and picked him up. We headed to where Kyeesha, a ten year old with amazing musical skills, was teaching Allie how to play the Kodjo drums. Some men were clapping and dancing to the sounds. I laughed and started to copy them. As we got closer, a crowd formed by the edge of the main road.

"Hey Allie, do you know what's going on over there?" I set Berko down and turned to her. She just shrugged.

"I don't know."

"A-Beth!" Alex yelled, coming towards me. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"Come and find out." She winked mysteriously and pulled me to the mystery person.

"Look at this. I can take pictures of you! See?" A familiar voice said. I heard the significant click of a camera and the "Oooohs" as he showed them the photograph. Wait-there was something about this man that I knew.

"Percy?" I asked/hoped. The black haired man turned and gave me a lopsided smile.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Seaweed Brain!" I hugged him tightly, tiptoeing on my sandals.

"Mitten misses you," he told me.

"I miss him too, and you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Wisegirl." He paused. " A lot," he admitted sheepishly. "I like your flower by the way."

"Thanks, Berko gave it to me."

"Should I be concerned?" he asked, pulling away and raising his eyebrows.

"He's four, Percy," I stated.

"Good, because what I'm about to say would have been a lot harder." I looked at him confused. He grabbed both my hands and knelt to the dusty ground… no. He- he can't be…

"Annabeth. Wisegirl. We've known each other since we were twelve and been together since we were sixteen. After what happened with the Chad thing, and how I almost lost you over some stupid Seaweed Brain mistake, I never want to go through that again. I wanted to make it official.

Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy's voice went kind of high-pitched at the end, and I held back my laughter. But he was so sweet, and I couldn't work my voice. I wanted to so badly yell "Yes!" at the top of my lungs but my voice didn't agree. Instead, I nodded my head and started to tear up. He slipped the silver band ring on my third finger on my left hand. It was simple yet beautiful; the main diamond was surrounded by little blue and green jewels.

I looked up at Percy, who was smiling ear-to-ear and I knew at that moment, we would be together forever. No matter what life throws at us, we'll be ready.


End file.
